Cuando el amor era un día nevado
by Canela390
Summary: Anna y Elsa son dos chicas que por casualidades de la vida se conocen al ser internadas en un hospital, nunca antes se habían visto y seguramente después de esa experiencia nunca más se separarían. ELSANNA!
1. Internas

Holaaaa! antes que nada gracias por detenerse leer esto un rato xD espero les guste y sea de su agrado es mi primer historia que subo y jaja estoy nerviosa xD así que bueno sin más que decir a leer :DDDD

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen : D (porque si lo hicieran Disney recibiría muchas demandas) xDDD en fin :D

**Capitulo 1**

Viernes 25 de abril 8:45pm persona femenina es ingresada con una lesión de tipo fractura oblicua en radió y cubito próximal al metacarpo leí en el folder metálico que habían colocado al pie de mi cama, lo observe por unos segundos y después el Doctor dijo  
>-quiere decir que fue una fractura en tu brazo -<br>-ahora me queda más claro, aun que ahora que lo pienso ¿no sería más sencillo poner eso?-  
>-no estudie 8 años de mi vida para escribir se rompió un hueso- dijo bromeando yo me limité a reír y escuchar algunas risas de quienes escucharon mi comentario, la sala no era muy grande había 15 escasas camas con personas de urgencias a las cuales nos trataban por separado en cubículos de unos 2x3 metros y lo único que me separaba de mi y los otros era una simple cortina corrediza de plástico de ambos lados, había 8 enfermeras mínimo y unos 5 doctores los cuales iban y venían en turnos con todos, revisando y dando rondas para ver que todo estuviera en orden<br>-entonces ¿podré salir hoy?- pregunte animosa al doctor mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la música de una vieja grabadora que seguro andaba por ahí alegrando a alguien con sus singulares canciones.  
>-no creo que puedas salir hoy, te evaluaremos y seguiremos pendientes de tu avance-<br>-vamos es solo una fractura- dije  
>-no Anna, no es solo eso y lo sabes- dijo mientras me daba unas palmaditas en el hombro bueno- descansa y veremos qué podemos hacer- dijo saliendo de ahí, la verdad era eso, que no solo tenía una fractura también tenía lo que yo llamaba o me gustaba llamar mis lapsus brutus y mis lapsus obliviate, el primero era debido a una déficit de atención de bajá escala pero al fin de cuentas presente, el segundo era debido a algo que surgió un día de la nada en mi décimo quinto cumpleaños, mientras todos cantábamos el happy birthday to you y yo esperaba ansiosa su término para preguntar quién de todos cumplía años, mis padres lo tomaron a broma pero después de un tiempo y al darse cuenta de mi evidente pérdida de memoria continua y repentina acerca de algunas cosas decidieron visitar al doctor y cuál fue su sorpresa al enterarse que de yo pertenecía a ese poco porcentaje de jóvenes que sufrían de Alzheimer<br>-Mamá, por favor sácame de aquí!- dije exagerando un poco  
>-no Anna, sabes que te tienes que quedar es lo rutinario-<p>

-solo me rompi un brazo-

-lo sé pero el doctor ha querido que te quedes para adelantar tus pruebas de este mes, además no es nada nuevo mi amor solo serán algunas muestras de sangre, sacar algunas tomografías y ya, pronto iremos a casa- dijo mi madre sentándose a mi lado  
>-¿puedes darme mi diario?- dije bufando y recargándome en la cama que estaba en posición un poco reclinada<br>-toma- dijo dándome un cuaderno muy gordo y adornado con flores y copos de nieve que tenía grabado mi nombre en el centro - voy a ver rápido a tu padre y regreso Anna, no me tardo pero cualquier problema o cosa estoy en el celular ¿entendido?-  
>-entendido mamá- dije tomando el diario, en cuanto salió de mi cubículo y de la sala de urgencias suspire<p>

-alguien debería decirle a esa mujer que dentro de este lugar no hay señal- escuche una voz de una chica la cual me asusto y me hizo tirar el diario al suelo- lo siento te. . . ¿Te asuste?- dijo nuevamente aquella voz cálida y amable  
>-no, bueno si, un poco, pero no hay problema igual lo hubiera tirado de la emoción de hacer amigos en el hospital. . . No es que seas mi amiga, bueno si pero no tan así, ¿me entiendes no? Porqué si tú entiendes yo entiendo y así entiendes, ¿entiendes? . . . Espera ¿qué?- dije intentando entenderme a mi misma mientras escuchaba la risa de aquella chica vi como por abajo de aquella cortina de plástico color hueso se asomaron dos delgados y finos pies y piernas caucásicas que alcanzaron mi diario dos manos lo levantaron y luego solo una pálida mano se estiraba dejándolo en mi mesita al lado de la cama<br>-lo siento- dijo  
>-no te preocupes, fue en parte mi culpa-<br>-puedo preguntar ¿qué es esa libreta?- dijo curiosa  
>-es mi diario-<br>-no eres muy grande como para tener un diario?-  
>-jaja sufro de déficit de atención y Alzheimer así que todos los días escribo acerca de lo que vivo y hago para cuando lo olvide, si no lo recuerdo por lo menos saber que hice, jajaja<br>-ohh ahora entiendo lo siento Anna- dijo pidiendo disculpas  
>-espera ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunte extrañada<br>-bueno en realidad asumí que ese era tu nombre por la portada de tu diario-  
>-¿qué diario?-<br>- jajaja, tu diario, el que tienes ahí contigo- dijo mientras veía mi diario y escuchaba sus apenas audibles risas  
>-ahh si soy Anna- dije riendo- ¿y tú eres?-<br>-Elsa, soy Elsa Frost-  
>-mucho gusto Elsa Frost, yo soy Anna Summers y ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti-<br>-ok dispara- dijo  
>-¿eres algún tipo de vampiro o muerto viviente? O ¿porqué estas tan pálida?-escuche su risa<br>-no soy un vampiro, ni un muerto viviente solo soy una desgraciada chica con alergia a la luz solar, el más mínimo toqué me mata- dijo riendo aun mas fuerte- oye, quizá si sea un vampiro, jajajaja-  
>-también podría ser un yeti- dije riendo<p>

-jajajajaja ok señorita yeti y tú si yo soy todas esas criaturas, ¿tú que eres?- pregunto  
>-quizá algo como muy extraño, no soy pálida pero tengo muchas pecas y un mechón blanco en mi cabello, toda la vida he soñado que me beso un troll y a partir de ahí mi cabello quedo así jajaja- nuestras risas comenzaron a retumbar por toda la sala de urgencias causando desde más risas, hasta algunas quejas pero no nos importo<br>-¿entonces estas aquí por tu alergia?- pregunte  
>-así es, hoy por accidente mientras salí a dar una vuelta el viento arranco el gran gorro que uso para cubrirme, como iba con el novio de mi prima y ella es doctora inmediatamente que me lastime el me trajo aquí así que aquí estoy ¿y tú? Algo de tu déficit?-<br>-no-  
>-entonces algún chequeo del Alzheimer?- dijo<br>-jajaja tampoco-  
>-entonces ¿qué te paso?- pregunto confundida<br>-me fracture un brazo- dije calmada mientras golpeaba el yeso haciendo un ruido para que Elsa escuchará  
>-wow que irónico, jajaja y ¿cómo ha pasado?-<br>-no lo sé-  
>-¿no lo sabes?-<br>-en realidad no lo recuerdo, pero papa dijo que estaba jugando basquetbol y de la nada cuando iba a anotar canasta me paralice sin sabes a donde ir o que hacer, entonces llegaron todas las jugadoras y alguna me empujo sin quererlo así que salí volando contra las gradas y así me fracture. . . Eso fue lo que paso. . . Supongo-  
>-jajaja y ¿te dolió?-<br>-no recuerdo que me haya dolido pero sí que me ardía el brazo en momentos -  
>-woo que intenso- dijo mientras a lo lejos de la vieja grabadora se escuchaba una canción y el silencio se hizo en nosotras al escuchar la apenas audible melodía<p>

"Por volverte amar daría, media vida por volver a estar contigo noche y día!  
>porque la melancolía se respira entre mis brazos y hace lenta la agonía de quererte y no tenerte junto a mi"<p>

-que linda canción- dijo Elsa

-yo creo que es linda aunque un tanto cursi- dije riendo mientras vimos como pasaron los camilleros por veinteava vez así que no hicimos caso hasta que vimos que se detuvieron frente a Elsa su padre iba con ellos (o por lo menos el que yo creía que era su padre) y era claro que iban para ingresar a Elsa señal de que se quedaría más de un día

– bueno, señorita Summers espero volver a coincidir en esta vida con usted- dijo la voz tras la cortina de plástico- hasta luego- dijo  
>-hasta luego Elsa, prometo no olvidarte - dije bromeando mientras escuchaba las ruedas de la camilla avanzar, intente estirarme para alcanzar a ver el rostro de aquella chica que acababa de irse pero no logre ver más que batas y camisones de hospital inmediatamente que salieron con Elsa mi doctor llego<br>-tengo que darte malas noticias, yo se que querías salir hoy, pero tendremos que hacer más estudios y deberás quedarte algunos días así que. . . -  
>-si si, no importa solo puedo pedirle algo-<br>-ahh claro dime - dijo sorprendido por mi afirmativa a quedarme por primera vez internada  
>-quiero estar al lado del cuarto de la chica que estaba a mi lado- dije rápidamente<br>-claro que si, si eso te hace estar de buenas en tu estancia en el hospital, solo dime como se llama y te ubicare cerca de ella-  
>-su nombre es. . .- dije pensando unos segundos antes de maldecirme por no haber escrito su nombre en el diario antes de que mi estúpido Alzheimer me hiciera olvidarlo, puse mis brazo sano sobre mis ojos, suspire y dije- no lo recuerdo, pero estoy segura de que si ella fuera una criatura mitológica sería un vampiro o un ser de nieve-<br>-¿de nieve?-  
>-si algo como una reina de las nieves o un yeti-<br>-¿un yeti?-  
>-tiene razón le queda mejor reina de las nieves- dije sonriendo mientras abría mi diario y tarareaba la cursi canción de hace un rato y comenzaba a escribir todo antes de olvidar mas sobre ella.<p>

"The Snow queen" ese fue el título que escribí en el diario hoy.

Gracias por leer espero comenten y me digan si le sigo o no y que les parece :D gracias y nos seguimos leyendo c:


	2. Awake

Holaaaa! antes que nada gracias por detenerse leer esto un rato xD espero les guste y sea de su agrado es mi primer historia que subo y jaja estoy nerviosa xD así que bueno sin más que decir a leer :DDDD

(where dreams are met: awww muchas gracias espero no defraudarte y jaja ya sé si me pase con Anna pero quería algo dramaticon jaja)

(Saeko-Kuga: qué bueno que te parezca interesante e aquí la continuación espero te agrade ;) )

(Gorgino: gracias y jaja acabo de actualizar ojala te agrade :D)

(Kumi-Chan: awwww gracias espero seguir así jaja)

(Eternally Paradox: qué bueno que te parece genial me gusta cuando les gusta jaja nos seguimos leyendo ;D)

(BlackStarr18: awwwww que bonito leer esto jajaja muchas gracias y claro que no la abandonare... espero xD en fin muchas gracias y yay te encanta jajaja espero que te siga encantando y no la riegue jajaja saludos :D)

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen :D (porque si lo hicieran Disney recibiría muchas demandas) xDDD en fin :D

**Capitulo #2**

"Seguridad, se necesita de sus servicios en el pasillo 12, seguridad preséntese en la habitación 18 del pasillo 12" escuche por el alta voz del hospital me cubrí hasta la cabeza para evitar más ruido pero fue en vano afuera en el pasillo no dejaban de escucharse doctores, enfermeras, seguridad y más encargados buscando a alguien que aparentemente había desaparecido, me volví a destapar y me acomode en otra posición en la cama, para poder descansar aun que lo sentía inútil los hospitales siempre me han resultado incómodos pero más que incómodos los sentía fríos como si las ventanas o las cobijas de las camas fueran diseñadas para no conversar la temperatura corporal sin embargo el frío que ahora sentía no era ese frío usual este era tangible, lo sentía hasta los huesos, lo sentía en mi rostro y hombros, Abrí los ojos y pude ver dos ojos color cielo que encajaban a la altura de los míos, en ese momento eche mi cabeza hacia atrás de manera rápida causándome un golpe en la nuca con la cabecera de la cama haciéndome volver a dormir pero esta vez llevándome su recuerdo en mi mente, piel blanca y perfecta como la porcelana, ojos color azul obscuro como zafiros, unas pecas apenas visibles y claras en su nariz y mejillas y un cabello que a simple vista se veía sedoso de un Rubio casi blanco, pero gracias consecuencias secundarias del Alzheimer gracias! Ahora estaba delirando.

-Anna despertó, llama rápido a la doctora!- fue lo primero que escuche al despertar, a mi madre gritándole a mi padre mientras se acercaba a mi  
>-¿hermosa como estas?, nos asustamos muchísimo-<br>-bien, aun que un poco cansada, ¿espera que?, ¿asustados Porque?-

-¿de verdad Anna ha despertado?- grito entusiasmada la doctora entrando al cuarto, la mire y ella sonrió de oreja a oreja como si fuera cheshire- es verdad, Anna ven conmigo- en dos movimientos baje de la cama y con mi pijama puesta la seguí hasta su consultorio y entonces comenzó la revisión  
>-buenos días Anna-<br>-buenos días doctora Fitzherbert-  
>-jaja llámame Rapunzel-<br>-ok-  
>-y bien dime Anna ¿En qué hospital estamos?<br>-en el hospital y clínica médica de Arendelle  
>-¿En qué ciudad?<br>-¿Arrendelle?  
>-¿eso es pregunta o respuesta?<br>-respuesta  
>-¿En qué piso?<br>-en el último  
>-¿y cuál es el último?<br>-el quinto piso  
>-perfecto creo que vamos mejorando- decía mientras anotaba algo en su libreta- ¿recuerdas algo de esta mañana?-<br>-acerca de porque mi madre estaba como histérica hace un minuto...-  
>-si- me miro como esperanzada<br>-no... -  
>-Ok entonces no hemos mejorado mucho pero algo es algo-<br>-solo recuerdo una parte de un sueño o delirio, no lo sé-  
>-¿acerca de qué?-<br>-todo iniciaba con un alce y cuando me acercaba me saltaban pulgas y me comenzaban a picar las pulgas y el yeso me picaba así que decidí ir a buscarla pero como no la encontré me decidí a regresar a mi cuarto entonces me acomode y comencé a dormir y de la nada sentí una mano y cuando abrí los ojos vi a una mujer pálida y sexy me despertaba pero luego ya no hubo nada- la Dra. Comenzó a reír  
>-no fue sueño Anna, hace un rato te equivocaste de habitación y entraste a una equivocada, todo el personal se volvió loco por encontrarte-<br>-no debi decir lo de sexy- me sonroje y me lleve las manos o bueno la mano que podía a la cara  
>- Jaja, te buscamos toda la mañana hasta que Elsa te reporto, nos dijo que te encontró en su habitación-<br>-¡ELSA!- dije abriendo los ojos y levantándose bruscamente- que bonito nombre-  
>-por un minuto creí que la conocías-<br>-nop, pero ¿le digo algo loco? Cuando la vi sentí que lo hacía-  
>-¿te digo algo más loco?, ¿te gustaría conocerla?- esa pregunta retumbo en los oídos, y me hizo pensar nuevamente en esa chica en sus facciones su piel y todo lo mucho o poco que recordaba de ella<br>-si- sonreí  
>-perfecto pero tendrás que esperar a que el sol se ponga-<br>-¿a que el sol se ponga?-  
>-esa fue su condición, ahora voltéate y vas a sentir un piquetito<p>

El piquete no me molesto, ni nada más en el día en realidad lo único que me molestaba era lo mucho que se tardaba el sol en esconderse, ya quería verla y hablar con ella saber de ella, tan pronto llegue a mi cuarto tome el diario y comencé a escribir, y así pase las horas perdiendo el tiempo cantando:

Tururururu ruuuuuu  
>Tururururu ruuuuuu<br>Fábula ancestral!  
>Bella y bestia sooooooonnnnnnn!<p>

Platicando con papá mientras volvía mamá:

-entonces yo le dije por dios no, usted no me va a inyectar eso y él me dijo ohhh pero claro que no lo haré y yo le dije entonces ¿para que trae esa jeringa? y entonces me dijo para rellenar el pavo niña esto es una cocina no un hospital!-

Viendo tv:

"Mujeres engañadas con tantas mentiras y engaños que hieren!"  
>-que rayos es esto?- *click*<p>

Platicando con mamá mientras volvía papá:

-entonces la chica le dijo ¡Bésame! Y el vampiro le dijo pero hueles a ajo y ella respondió y tu a sangre de vago así que hazlo de una buena vez!-

E incluso inicie una poesía:

-Ohh tus ojos, color azur obscuro cual mar contaminado, que no daría por tus ojos!-

-pero eso no rima-

-pero suena poético-

-no Anna, no-

Y así paso el resto del día y fue cuando empezó la puesta de sol que con cada rayo menos yo sentía más nervios y cada que se abrían mi puerta la alegría y el miedo me invadían, la puerta se abrió una y dos y tres veces pero ninguna tenia entre ellas a Rapunzel y más pronto de lo que yo creí el día se iba acabando

-Buenas noches Ann-

-buenas noches Gerda-

-¿qué pasa niña? Te escuchar triste-

-no es nada, mejor dime ¿qué hay de cenar hoy?- dije mirándola acercarse con un carrito y varias charolas donde entre una de ellas vendría la mía

-cereal y té, es lo que te mando la doctora-

-¿no te dijo nada la doctora?, ¿algún mensaje para mí?-

-nada querida-

-mmm- hice un puchero- primero no viene y luego me da de cenar cereal y té, gracias Gerda-

-no hay de que linda y animo- dijo saliendo al tiempo que un hombre alto y pelirrojo entraba al cuarto

-¿Anna?-

-¿si y tu eres?-

-Hans, soy enfermero me mando la doctora, me dijo que te llevara a el cuarto 14- me levante de un brinco y rápido lo acompañe no hablamos mucho solo un poco sobre cómo me había lastimado y cosas por el estilo al fin llegamos al cuarto y cuando llegamos sentí un nudo en la garganta ya no recordaba cómo era, solo que era alguien muy linda, alguien a quien quería conocer, abrió la puerta y para nuestra sorpresa todo estaba apagado, el encendió las luces y cuando lo hizo un rubio se asomo de entre las cobijas algo molesto

-oigan que un pobre lisiado no puede descansar en paz-

-Perdón señor K- dijo Hans haciéndome una señal de silencio- ¿no dirás nada de esto verdad?

-para tu suerte seguramente lo olvidare en 5 minutos-

-perfecto ahora si esta es- dijo abriendo la puerta de al lado, fue tan rápido que ni tiempo de tener nervios tuve entre al cuarto y pude ver dos personas detrás de la cama sentadas en el suelo y a Rapunzel parada mirándolos, aunque las miradas de todos pronto se concentraron en la puerta hacia Hans y yo

-Buennas noches- me dijo la doctora

-Buenas noches- respondi

- hola- dijo un pequeño asomando su cabeza por la cama de hospital

-hola-

-¿quieres darme un abrazo?- dijo acercándose a mi

-no sé exactamente lo que quiero, pero darte un abrazo no me haría mal- me acerque a él y lo cargue dándole un abrazo, fue entonces que vi bien al niño, era pequeño delgado y de cabello y ojos negros en contaste a su piel pálida

-me gustan los abrazos calientitos- dije acariciando mi rostro con el suyo

-jajaja entonces ya tenemos algo en común pequeño-

-bueno Olaf hora de dormir, Hans por favor llévalo a su cuarto- Hans salió con Olaf

-Y ahora las dejo solas- Rapunzel salió enseguida y el silencio inundo la sala

Ella se levanto del suelo y se acerco despacio, me miro y estiro su mano

-mucho gusto Anna, soy Elsa-

-eres la reina de las nieves-

-¿qué?-

-nada… pensé en voz alta igual un gusto- dije estrechando su mano

-¿no te preguntas porque se tu nombre?-

- no pero ahora que lo dices, ¿eres algún tipo de acosadora o algo por el estilo?

-claro que no, es solo que te recuerdo de la sala de espera y de esta mañana Anna- la mire y recordé flashazos me toque una sien y antes de seguir pensando con una de sus manos alejo mi mano de mi cabeza – no te esfuerces si no me recuerdas podemos empezar de nuevo y conocernos las veces que quieras- dijo envolviendo mi mano en la suya

-¿porque las ventanas están cerradas?- dije cambiando la conversación mientras el rojo de la sangre subía hasta a mis mejillas

-¿qué?-

-porque las cortinas y las ventanas están cerradas… hoy, hoy hay una noche hermosa es preciosa y estrellada y tu… te te la estás perdiendo- a partir de ese momento

-no suelo abrir mucho las ventanas, yo soy…-

-alérgica a la luz solar, como los vampiros o la nieve-

-así es, pero ahora no hay sol ¿verdad?- dijo halando mi mano hasta la ventana para ver el cielo, no había muchas nubes y se podía ver de un tono azul marino con toques de otros colores a la lejanía entonces vi la luna era cuarto creciente y por un minuto recordé los varios poemas y cuentos que había leído donde todos sus autores alababan a la luna llena y por un minuto me pregunte porque le querían tanto si la luna cuarto menguante era igual de linda, quizás fuera su idea, quizás fuera la mía, o simplemente que ella estaba a mi lado y con ella todo se veía más bonito

-¿Elsa el cielo está despierto?-

-si Anna, lo está-

Gracias por leer espero comenten y me digan si le sigo o no y que les parece :D gracias y nos seguimos leyendo c:


End file.
